Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Media content (e.g., movies, television shows, videos, etc.) can be encoded, which includes using compression algorithms to reduce the number of bits needed to transmit the media content to a viewer's device. A viewer's device can decode the media content for playback. Decoding the media content includes algorithms applying a variety of transforms to reconstruct the media content. Unfortunately, decoding the media content can use a large amount of memory resources of the viewer's device.